The Runaway HOO 2, The Kidnapper
by A.wesome E.pic B.rilliant
Summary: Yeah, I'm writing. This is about Percy's daughter, Anna Elizabeth Jackson. She goes through high school with more dilemmas than her parents. She manages to become the next Annabeth Chase, being popular in a smart way. Percy and Annabeth help her get through life. I don't own PJO/HOO. The Play/Pause thing is back. No Hate Burgers please. - Stay A.wesome E.pic and B.rilliant
1. Anna Elizabeth Jackson

**What's up, Awesomeness? Okay, the only reason why I'm writing now is because a mother load of people kept telling me to write The Runaway HOO 2! It's really annoying, and I'm going to stop that, m'kay? M'kay. Because today is not Okay Day. That's going to happen a lot, by the way. So, I am doing this for you people. And to my February - June readers, you know that I'm bad at keeping promises...**

* * *

**~Anna Elizabeth Jackson~**

Hey, everyone. You probably remember me from my step-mom and dad's story. If you haven't, read The Runaway HOO. That'll explain their life. Let's cover the basics of mine, shall we?

I was born in New York City. My mother was a woman named Kelli Acosta, and my dad was Percy Jackson. When Dad named me _Annabeth_ _Jackson_, Kelli got mad. They divorced, and I lived with Dad, Leo, Calypso, and Leo Junior. Junior served as my brother. Often, Jane and Lilly, Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper's daughters, came over, while Jake and Kenny visited Leo. Confusing? Yeah. Jake is Uncle Nico and Aunt Rachel's son, and Kenny is Uncle Frank and Aunt Hazel's boy. Man, too much family to cover. Anyway, when I was six, Dad met Annabeth, my step-mom. A year later, after they got married, they changed my name to _Anna Elizabeth Jackson_.

That's it. Oh - I want you to meet my friends. The Master, Miss AEB, and Bob, a really annoying guy who talks through a Pause/Play thing. Mom and Dad are in it too. Let's check them out before we get into the present.

**-Pause-**

_We're back! - AEB  
_

It's been months since we left. - Annabeth

'I missed that last hug...' - 'Bob'

Me too. But it's best that we leave Anna to do her thing. - Percy

"That would be great. Thanks, Dad." - "Anna"

**-Play-**

I don't care if you think that's stupid. That's my family your talking about, and they will come up often. I don't need your Hate Burgers. Yup, that's what I'm calling this now. Enough of this stuff. Mom will get mad if I she knows I use the computer this late at night.

* * *

"Dad!" I screamed. "Stop, this isn't funny!" He read the text messages on my phone. I had been texting the twins, Jane and Lilly. Lilly was the softer one, Jane was the fierce one. I guess Lilly took after her dad, and Jay was influenced by Aunt Thalia.

He furrows his brow. "Look at my little girl, texting about _boys _already."

"Dad, give me my phone back," I pleaded as he reads the next one. "Mom! Help me!"

"What, honey?" My mother walks in from the kitchen. Uncle Leo, even if we weren't related, and Leo Junior were waiting outside for me, and Aunt Calypso was tending the garden out back. "Percy! Give our daughter back her phone before she's late."

"Aw, your no fun, Wise Girl..."

"Well, Seaweed Brain, someone needs to be serious around here."

I could feel a fight rising up, so I grabbed my phone and ran. After all, they didn't see each other for ten years. They had their differences. Mom and Dad were coming close to 40. Oh my god! Their turning old! But their still beautiful. Wow, that sounded weird...

"What took you so long, Phoenix?" Leo asked, his brown eyes averting to me rather than the leather seat. He called me that ever since we were kids. He loved my fire (or fire, period) , and my leadership. Phoenix is my perfect name.

"Dad took my phone," I answered, buckling my seat-belt. My uncle laughed.

"Gotta high five him for that later," he mumbled, starting to drive.

"That's not funny, Uncle."

"Not to you. So, what did you do now? Were you talking about that boy from last year? The guy who kissed you under the basketball hoop?"

"Dad, leave her alone." The corners of my 'big brother's mouth twitched. He dared to smile.

"Come on, Sport. It's not like you like her."

Junior blushed scarlet and looked at the window. I laughed at him and smiled. I could see it now. Goode High, where my parents and uncles/aunts, and their friends went for High School.

"Okay, guys. Have a great first day of school. By the way, Anna, bet you twenty bucks Junior can get a girlfriend in two weeks."

"Your on!" I grinned and ran outside, Junior at my heels.

"We're about five minutes early," he said. We stop slowly.

"I need to head to the registration office. Come on, we need the schedule."

He groans before following me. The office man looked really grumpy. The name plate placed on his desk says, _Mr. Bacchus. _He wore purple contacts which confused me so much. Mr. Bacchus's black hair only covered the side of his head, with a bold spot on the middle.

"Mr. Bacchus-" I started.

"Don't call me that! That name brings back bad memories, kid. Call me Mr. B."

"Yes, sir, Mr. B. Sorry to bother you, but may we have our schedules. They are listed under Anna Elizabeth Jackson and Leo Eric Valdez Junior."

"Alright. Hey, I remember those green eyes and blond hair... Are you Percy's daughter?"

"Jackson, sir?"

"Yeah. I was his classmate, but he never talked to me. But I'm guessing he really hit it off with Annabeth, correct?"

"No, sir. My mother was not Annabeth Chase. She's my step mother, now though."

"How about me, Mr. B.? Do you remember my mom and dad, Leo Valdez and Calypso Viria?"

"Never heard of them... But if Anna here is a daughter of Percy and Annabeth - step or not - I'm going to like her. Here are your schedules." He handed them to us.

"Thank you, sir," I said and exited the room with Leo's arm over my shoulders. "Leo, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Anna." He sniffed my hair. "You smell like pomegranates."

"That's because you smeared Jake's Pome-Pop in my hair last night. The smell won't come off!"

"Meh. It's still okay." He gives me a cheeky grin as we walk toward the main hall. I punch him and run off. I hope today will be a good day.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews appreciated. NO HATE BURGERS PLEASE. If you are new, welcome to Awesomeness, and The Happiness Express.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Should I continue or delete this story?**


	2. Problems

**Morning, Awesomeness. I will update whenever I have time. Can we please get the reviews up? That would be amazing-sauce. So, I would love to hear about what you think of The Runaway HOO. ^_^ Anyway, here's a new perspective.**

* * *

**~Annabeth Chase Jackson~**

Okay. Anna didn't see me take her computer.

"Wise Girl...? What the he-"

"Percy, there are cookies downstairs."

...

Alrighty, I got rid of Percy. Now, what did she type? ... Oh, that day! Let me share my side of the story and a little bit of my background.

My name is Annabeth Chase. I was born in Virginia, but I ran away because my parents thought I was some kind of monster... I somehow managed to get to New York, begging people for food and shelter when it rained. I met Rachel Dare, who became my friend. She gave me a blue plastic hairbrush, which came in real handy. So, enough of that. I lived with Percy, Jason, Nico, Thalia, and Piper. Then I went to college at Sophomore Year. Now, here I am. An architect.

That's all of it. I think... Oh well. I forgot.

* * *

"Hey," I said, walking into the room Percy and I shared. Percy was on the bed, motionless, his eyes dead. "Percy, are you okay?"

"Not really, Annabeth..."

I sat next to him and put my hand on his heart. I did this when we were ten, and it always calmed him down.

"Anna's growing up." I could see a tear forming, but he refused it to fall.

"Everybody grows up, Seaweed Brain."

"I know. But she's my little girl. I've been with her longer than you or Kelli had. I don't want her to grow up yet."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He pulled me down into a hug and nuzzled himself in the crook of my neck.

"Go. Your daughter's waiting for you," I told him, smiling.

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I was doing the laundry with Calypso before I heard a scream. Two screams actually.

"Aunt Annabeth! Aunt Calypso!" Jake came rushing up to us.

"Jake, what happened, sweetie?" Calypso asked, folding a blanket.

"It's Anna. Something happened today, but I didn't see it." Jake's obsidian eyes were full of worry. My eyes filled the same way. Calypso frowned and looked at me. The three of us rushed to the main room.

Percy and Anna were fighting. Junior was cradling his 'little sister' in his arms. Her sea-green eyes looked watery. Anna's cousins stood around them.

"Stop," I commanded. Everyone stared at me. "What happened to Anna?" I put on a stormy glare.

"Phoenix was beaten in the girl's restroom," Junior answers. "Lilly and

Jane saw her on the floor at lunch. Stinking Angelina Foster took her down."

Angelina was a girl who hated Anna because Anna bested her in everything. She was also Kelli Acosta's niece. That makes it much better...

"Angelina," I uttered. "Percy. You need to talk to Kelli. This has been going on since she was nine. Five years!"

"I said I was never going to talk to that woman again." He scowled.

"Would you rather talk to her or have our daughter dead?" Everyone was silent. My forehead creased. "Well?"

Percy shook his head and left. Ten years of not seeing him. I still don't understand what part of him changed. He's my best friend, my brother, my husband. But it's kind of weird if you marry your brother... Still. I love him, but we have too many problems.

"Take Anna up to her room. I have to talk to Percy." I rushed upstairs to our room.

"Annabeth, you don't understand." He paced the room, hands on his temples.

"I do understand. But I don't want Anna to end up like Luke. Dead."

"She isn't going to die!"

"You don't know that!" I shoved my head in my hands. "Perseus... Please..."

"What do you want me to do then?" His hands stayed by his hips. "Call her and expect to straightened things up? Huh? Well, that's not going to work. She is as tough as you, Wise Girl. It's too hard to win against someone who's like you."

"I can fight myself!" I started to think. "But if this plan doesn't work, we have somewhere to go."

He looked confused. "Where are we going?"

"Goode High."

* * *

**Good, BAD, awesome, TERRIBLE? Reviews are appreciated. This was a really bad chapter...**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Who else thought this chapter was terrible?**


	3. Wounded

**Wazzup, Awesomeness? Sorry for the terribleness. I was doing other things lately. I thought of a fanfiction I could write called _Lost And Alone_. Noe's not the time to talk about it though. I am accepting OCs. You have until Thursday, September 11, 2014 to send them in. I suggest you send one, but you can send two if you want. Please just don't make three. I am accepting them in PMs and Reviews.**

**Format:**

**Name**

**Birthday**

**Appearance**

**Personality**

**History**

**Other Stuff like Favorites**

**Thank you, Mad Knight of the Lake for this idea. If you don't have some of these, I'll make it up and get your approval for what you think they should be. Oh, I'm going to start answering reviews. But Anna, Bob, Annabeth, and Percy are going to do it for me.**

* * *

**~Anna Elizabeth Jackson~**

I see a lot of views. Wow, 100 views, but only five reviews? C'mon guys, can we at least get it up to ten? I know your reading this. Anyway, let's thank the very nice people who reviewed. I appreciate you, and I don't mean to sound greedy.

**-Pause-**

"Okay, guys. Some very nice people reviewed on the story." - "Anna"

'Who are they?' - 'Bob'

"IIII Winter Wolf IIII, AnnabethChse712, Amaira Rai, and Daughter Of Athena 20." - "Anna"

What did they say? - Percy

According to this, Miss Amaira said, "I don't understand..." on Chapter Two and, "Eeeeeeeeepppppppppp! *fangirls*  
Ughhhhh... I love this. I love it! This is awesome!" on Chapter One. - Annabeth

"What do you mean Chapter Two?" - "Anna"

Uh, nothing. But I guess she didn't understand why you and your father fought. - Annabeth

Seriously, fighting her is like fighting myself. And trust me, I'm the best. - Percy

What's the square root of 64? - Annabeth

I said I was the best, not smart. Okay, so Mister Winter - hehe, that rhymes - said, "No you shouldn't  
Nice chapter" on Chapter One. - Percy

"Oh, thank you, Mister Winter. I'll keep going." - "Anna"

'AnnabethChase712 says, "Good :)"' - Bob

She stole my name... - Annabeth

Your not Annabeth Chase anymore, your Annabeth Jackson. :) - Percy

"Oh, Dad. Thank you, Miss AnnabethChase712 for reviewing. You are awesomazingtasticsauce. Lastly, Miss Athena says, "Awesome! Please update when you can!" You are awesomazingtasicsauce too. Okay, were done now." - "Anna"

**-Play-**

Aw, man. Mom wrote a chapter in my story. That is confusing. I agree with Miss Amaira. I don't understand either. Let's just go to where we left off.

* * *

I cried onto Junior's shoulder, not being able to breathe steadily. I can't feel my chest, or my legs, or anything. Junior laid me down on my silver blue bed, the comforters taking in my wounded body. My cousins and brother stood around me.

"Somebody, get an ice pack. She's still bleeding," Jake commands, feeling my forehead. "Also a few cotton swabs and some alcohol. We're going to need a lot of bandages too." I noticed him wearing a gold encrusted watch from his parents. Uncle Nico and Aunt Rachel were rich. They worked at an art museum, reciting poetry, making drawing and paintings. That may not seem like a living. But the inheritance from Great Uncle Hades and Great Aunt Dare? Man, that's lot of money...

Kenny left to do so, returning within a matter of minutes.

"I can't feel anything. I don't even remember what happened," I sobbed. "Angelina... More like Devilina." Jake and Junior attended my bruises and cuts.

Jane gave a little giggle before clearing her throat. "Want a recap on your beating?" Lilly punched her lightly.

"I don't know..."

"You don't know and can't do anything," Jane uttered. "I'm telling you anyway. Try to picture yourself."

* * *

_"I'll be back, okay?" I had told her. School was almost over and I was aching to to get out. _

_"Okay. Are you sure you don't need me to stay with you?" Lilly looked worried, staring at restrooms behind me. _

_"No. I'll be alright." I gave my cousin a small smile, assuring her that I wouldn't get in trouble. Spoke to soon._

_I entered the Girl's Restroom, slinging my backpack down to the white tiled floor. Cold water ran down the faucet. My hands cupped the liquid, and I watched as it slipped from my fingers. My eyes closed as it made contacted with my face. Before I could turn off the faucet, something wrapped around my neck. _

_I brought my elbow back to meet the person's jaw, but they kicked my feet, causing me to fall on the slippery floor. I stared at my bully - blonde hair, grey eyes. My cousin by blood, Angelina Foster. I have a lot of cousins..._

_She kicked my in the soft spots - or everywhere. I uselessly tried to punch her, but nothing worked. Blood sputtered from my mouth and my nose. Even some places I don't even want to mention. If your a girl, you would know what I mean._

_"Ha, who's he big shot now?" One more kick and she left the room. I wheezed, my asthma coming back to me. I could die right now. I could...  
_

* * *

"How did you see all that if you weren't even there?" Kenny asked, fiddling with a bear hat he found on my desk.

"I love to mess around with cameras. Mr. B. didn't even see me sneak into his office!" She busted out, laughing like a manic. I could breathe steadily now. "I guess it doesn't matter how I saw it. But seriously, you need help, Elizabeth. Your so pale, your starting to look like Jake." She earned another nudge.

"I don't really care about how I look right now." Junior dabbed my forehead with cotton.

"Again, you 'don't' anything," Jane told me, biting into an apple Kenny had given her during the story.

I groaned as Jake elevated my leg with a pillow. A tear slipped down my cheek and Junior wiped it away before wiping it away.

"I'm just going to watch TV." Jay leaves the room, Lilly and Kenny, the shy ones, at her heels.

I smiled up at Jake and Leo. At least they had the heart to stay with me. "Did you both know that you both are my favorites out of the entire group?"

"Didn't know until right now, Phoenix." Leo finished with his side of the wounds. Jake was just finishing up with my arm. "But it's great to know that."

"At least someone likes me," Jake said, disposing the cotton and bandage wrappers. "Today, I warded off everyone at school."

"That's because your walking around with a gold watch. People hate the rich, they think of them as stereotypes," Junior informed him.

"Well, I'm not a stereotype rich boy. I'll just go like my dad. Aviator jacket, black sneakers, skull shirt. Huh, that sounds comfortable..."

"Okay, Skully, just saying..."

One more grin before my eyelids dropped over my eyes.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. No hate burgers. I don't like hate burgers. They have moldy cheese, bitter melon, rutabaga, and bear meat. Disgusting.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Would you rather talk to people or consult a journal?**

**My Answer :**

**I'd use a journal. NOT A DIARY. I would turn my day into a story excerpt or something and then give up on it.**


	4. Samuel Lee (Day One)

**Hello, Awesomeness. There are no OCs so far besides Samuel. I will introduce him in this chapter. OCS DON'T HAVE TO BE DETAILED.**

* * *

**~Anna Elizabeth Jackson~  
**

Hey, guys. Yay, my parents didn't write a chapter. I'll incorporate some of Mom and Dad soon, don't worry. We got two reviews today. Awesome.

**-Pause-**

"Miss Amaira and Miss Athena reviewed again." - "Anna"

'Great!' - 'Bob'

"Heh. Continue. I'm so glad you're writing." - Annabeth

"Awesome, thank you Miss Amaira."- "Anna"

"This story is AWESOME! Percabeth FOREVER!"- Percy

Percabeth? No, not this again... - Annabeth

C'mon, Wise Girl, it's not that bad. What would you rather have? Annacy? - Percy

"What's Percabeth?" - "Anna"

I think I need to go outside... - Annabeth

'Percabeth is the ship name Piper gave to Percy and Annabeth.' - Bob

"Oh... Let's get out of here. Bye!"

**-Play-**

That was awkward. But I want you to meet my friend. Samuel Lee.

* * *

"Anna?"

I felt weak, groggy, and...wonderbonnie. You probably don't know what it means. It's was Dad's term for soggy bread. Lumpy, mushy, and terrible. The person asked again. It was either Mom or Aunt Calypso...

"Anna, your going to be late for school!" Only one person in this house cared about that. Mom.

I groaned. "Five more minutes."

"More like five more seconds. Your father and Leo are already in the car!"

My eyes fluttered open and I rushed to the restroom. Aunt Calypso had made my morning hot chocolate and handed it to me before I rushed out the door. We exchanged smiles. I jumped into the small car. Dad was sipping the coffee Mom made him, and Junior was fiddling with a paper clip and rubber band.

"What took you so long?" Dad asked, pumping the gas pedal with his foot.

"Mr. Jackson, you know girls take a _very _long time to do things," Junior teased as I buckled my seat belt.

"Sometimes, I really hate you," I told him, glaring.

"When you glare, it doesn't affect me. Your little green-blue eyes just remind me of a cute puppy."

"Are you calling me a _puppy_?" I exclaimed.

"No, I'm calling you a _cute _puppy." He snorts like it was obvious.

"So you think I'm cute?" I raised an eyebrow and stared at him. My father smiled at Junior, and I tried to hide my blush. "Well I am not! I am a tough dog. Not some cute puppy you sold in a box." I grinned triumphantly.

"20 people from last year thought you were 'cute'. Your the only one who thinks your a 'tough dog'." Father's smile dropped.

"Who do I have to maim?" he asked, squinting at the road.

"No one, Dad. Geez... How many girls does Mom have to maim for liking you in High School?"

"I am very charming and good looking. Who wouldn't love Percy Jackson? Besides, your mother would understand how amazing I am."

"All the teachers don't like you. And Father, sometimes your so full of yourself."

"Hey, two teachers liked me!"

"Well, all the teachers and the principal love me." I smirked.

"And Daughter, sometimes your so full of yourself," he mocked. Junior laughed. When I glared, he only laughed harder.

I sighed. We waited for a long time to speak before we pulled up by the school.

"Okay, kiddos. You can go out now. Leo, take care of Anna."

We stepped out of the car and walked to inside. It was cold, and I forgot my sweater. I grabbed Junior's hand and draped his arm around my shoulders. He left his arm there, resting his head on mine.

"Your cold?"

"Freezing."

"Then I'll stay like this." I felt him smile from the back of my head. And suddenly, I wasn't so cold anymore.

* * *

"Morning, class," my language teacher said. "My name is Mrs. Bacchus. Yes, I am the principal's wife. I would love if you all treat me and Mr.B with respect, and try your hardest here at Goode. After all, you will be here for the next four years of your life. Let's start with introductions,shall we? We didn't get to do that yesterday because of the Freshman Tour."

Man, she could talk...

"Let us start with you," she pointed to a boy talking to a girl in the back of the room.

He looked scrawny. Messy, long, ragged black hair extended down to the top of his back with coal black eyes. Along with this he has rather pale skin. He had slightly pointed ears, and a small sized hooked nose. He wore a black button up shirt with the top button undone and the collar folded down. Over this he wears, a gray coat without a hood. He had dark blue jeans, and had black tennis shoes without the lace with a few white details on the sides. Or it could be bird scat... I don't want to think about that.

"What, ma'am?" he asked.

"Introduce yourself."

"My name is Samuel Lee."

"Tell us a little about yourself."

"Well, I am an optimist. I love pranks and socialization. I have a fear of being isolated and being in the dark. That's pretty much it."

"Very good, Mr. Lee. Now, how about you?" Mrs. B points to me.

"Um... Uh..." I gulped, imagining Junior saying, _Not a tough dog now, aren't you?_

"Well?"

"I am Anna Jackson..." Another gulp. "Ma'am."

"Anna Jackson? Oh, the principal is talking about you already! Anyway, tell us about yourself."

"My parents are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I live with them, their friends Leo and Calypso, and Leo and Calypso's son Leo Junior. And Junior serves as my brother and best friend. I have asthma and I'm afraid of ice. That's why they call me Phoenix - because of the flame I hold in my heart."

"Ms. Jackson... That was a bit more that what you were expected to say."

"I apologize, ma'am." I shrunk back into my chair.

"Don't apologize. Let's continue..."

And class went on.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible. Reviews are appreciated. No hate burgers. **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What do you think of Samuel?**

**My Answer:**

**Thank you, Mad Knight of the Lake. He's awesome.**

**I NEED A OCS. PLEASE SEND ONE IN WHEN YOU REVIEW.**

* * *

**Remember that mascot thing I did? **

**Catalina the**** Cat says,**

**"GOODBYE. ^_^"**


	5. Forever Alone? (Day Two)

**Hey, guys. So, I decided to just answer the reviews myself because with Anna it takes to long.**

**Daughter of Athena 20 : Thank you! Your so awesome! :)**

**The Mad Hound : Haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**IIII Winter Wolf IIII : Thank you.**

**Amaira Rai : Sorry if I spelled that wrong. Thank you! Your epic!**

**See? That's a faster. PLEASE SEND IN OCS! I REALLY NEED THEM! Or I have to make them up... But I want reader participation, because Awesomeness wouldn't be awesome if I didn't let the readers choose what will happen and who will be in it. You can send in yourself with a fake surname! Just please...**

* * *

**~_Leo Valdez Junior_ and Anna Elizabeth Jackson~**

Didn't expect this, did you, huh? Well, Junior walked into me typing so I thought I should add him. Say, "Hi," Leo. _Wazzup, Anna fans?_ I said say, "Hi."_ Well, I did it my way! _Oh, shut up. _I can't. You love me. See? Your blushing! _I am not blushing, you pyromaniac._ I will only shut up when you tell me that you love me. _Never. Gonna. Happen._ Fine then. Let's start. So, this one time- _Your not telling them the popsicle story, are you?_ Almost forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me. So Jake got this pomegranate popsicle and- _Ugh! No, don't say anything!_ Three simple words Anna... I... Love... You..._ You know what? I'd rather have you talking.

* * *

I waited out the day. It seemed like we were going to do team exercises for this entire week.

_Monday : Freshman Tour  
Tuesday : Introductions  
Wednesday : Student Bonding  
Thursday : Friendship Gathering  
Friday : Club Day_

A school week dedicated to students and not teachers? Talk about awesome! But I've only had two classes so far. Language with Mrs. Bacchus and Math with Mr. Dial. Next was Science with Ms. Iris, then lunch, Physical Education with Mr. Bush, and then clubs or electives.

"Perfect," Mr. Dial said after finishing with the last girl. "Now, go on to the next class. New friends will be waiting for you." Mr. Dial was too perky, but he looked so gloomy. Olive skin, deep blue eyes, a squished nose, and black hair. He wore a coat, a blue striped shirt, and a red and yellow tie. And his socks reached all the way to his knees!

"Mr. Dial?" I asked once half the class left.

"Yes, Ms. Jackson?"

"I want you to know that I will have trouble learning in this class. I have ADHD and numbers are hard to understand."

"Why is that?"

"My family came from Greece and Rome three generations ago. Words are hard to comprehend, let alone numbers. My father was the one with ADHD and dyslexia, and I inherited it."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"I would like to have tutoring lessons after school if that would be okay with you."

"Well, let's see how you do on the first week of math. If your struggling, you can come to me. If it gets out of hand, I'll get you a tutor. Okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, then. Go on. Ms. Iris is waiting for you."

I sped off to my next class, thinking, _Maybe it isn't to bad to have a perky math teacher._

* * *

Ms. Iris is beautiful. She had kaleidoscope eyes and a smile as radiant as the sun. Her golden hair sort of flowed wherever she walked. Yes, she was beautiful. Only one problem. This smiling goddess was mean. You'd think beautiful means nice, right? Wrong.

Once the door closed, her smile dropped and she held a ruler in her hand.

"Morning, class. Today, as we have been doing, we will do introductions. You start off." She pointed to Junior, who apparently was in this class.

"Name's Leo Junior Valdez and I love pancakes and fire."

"That sounds very childish, Mr. Valdez." Leo shrugged. "Ms. Jackson, continue."

I tried to keep my heart from racing and my palms from sweating. "My name is Anna Elizabeth Valdez- Whoops. I mean, my name is Anna Elizabeth Jackson." Leo raise an eyebrow and the kids snickered. But Ms. Iris just glared. "Um... I'm afraid of ice and I have asthma."

"Your fear of ice is very irrational. Next, Mr. Friar."

* * *

Lunch came. No one sat next to me. Everyone seemed to have made friends already. Not even my brother would sit next to me.

"Anna, right?" someone asked. I looked up to see Samuel Lee.

"Hi," I greeted him.

"Heard you got embarrassed and you need a friend." He sat next to me.

"It would be nice to have a friend. Everyone already has one, and here I am. An outcast."

"Your not an outcast."

"That's only your opinion."

"My opinion means something, Jackson."

"Whatever, Lee." He grins. "Thanks for staying with me."

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, no hate burgers.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Do you have any questions for le Awesomeness?**


	6. Bad Chapter (Day Two)

**Hi.**

**IIII Winter Wolf IIII : Thanks.**

**Amaira Rai : Because he has friends and their pulling him away from Anna.**

**Daughter Of Athena 20 : Yes, really. ^_^**

**So, I'm on this thing called The Happiness Express. Read my profile for the information and read Ungrateful on my other stories (last chapters). That is, if you want to join. I hope you do.**

**THANK YOU DAUGHTER OF ATHENA 20 FOR SENDING IN OLIVIA I-WILL-WORK-ON-A-LAST-NAME.**

* * *

**~Anna Elizabeth Jackson~**

I don't know if I should speak. If I do, I might say something I don't want to. That would spoil the story and that sucks.

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty your eyes are?" Samuel asked as I bit into my apple.

"Yeah. Junior tells me everyday before I go to bed." He was walking me to Dad's car. I could lose my phone or my computer, and that's a _very _large risk.

"Well, that sucks. I wanted to be the only one."

"Too bad," I joked. "But thanks for the compliment."

We were in the parking lot now.

"Bye, Jackson. See you tomorrow."

"Same to you, Lee." I gave him a small smile before I stepped into my father's car.

"Ooh, someone made a friend," Father said.

"Dad, shouldn't you be angry?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but you are my daughter. Therefore, everyone will love you. So, I have to get used to it."

"But are you angry?"

"I might as well hurt him... But I won't cause I'm a good father. Who's that boy?" he started driving.

"Samuel Lee. We have first, four, and sixth period together. And mom knocked some sense into you, didn't she?"

"Stop being a mind reader, Anna. How about you, Leo? Anything happened?"

"I met someone. Her name is Olivia." Leo smirked. "Anna, might want to get your money ready. That bet with Dad isn't going to pay itself."

"Oh, please. You have no chance."

"What do you know? You've never had a boyfriend."

"It's because Dad won't let me, you dumb-butt. Besides, this would be your first girlfriend - if you had a chance. What is she anyway? A freshman, or a girl out of your league? Oh wait, all girls are."

"Shut up, Phoenix, your ranting again. And she happens to be a Senior."

"Oh, Leo, your only making this easier." I snickered, taking a glance out the window. "How did you meet her?"

"Oh, you know. She's going to be my tutor."

"But we just started school, and we haven't learned anything yet..."

"Ms. Iris is nicer than she looks. Just gotta be _fun_, Phoenix. Then, she'll love you."

"I said I was, 'Anna Elizabeth Valdez,' Leo. I'm not your cousin, your blood sister, or your wife! Don't you know how embarrassing that is?"

Dad busted out, laughing, as we all exited the car. Aunt Calypso was there, with her fresh baked cookies and garden trowel. All the gardens were looking great so far.

"Thanks, Mom," Junior said, picking up a cookie from the tray. Aunt Calypso put them down on the table and smiled softly. I grabbed one, and Dad took the whole tray.

"Thanks, Callie." And Dad took them inside.

"Oh, Dad..."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Mom starts to think. "You already have a romantic interest?"

"No! I just made a new guy friend."

"An what's a synonym for 'guy'?"

"Dude, brother or bro, male..."

"Boy! You made a boy friend!"

"No, I didn't, Mom, geez..."

"Too bad. Imagine the teasing from Piper! She'll think of a ship name. Something like... Annual. Wait, that's weird. Um... Samanna? That's even worse... Oh! How about-"

"Just stop."

* * *

**Listen, this is a really bad chapter. You can all tell. It's because I'm trying t beat my personal record and finish two book in a day, but I can't. Oh well...**

**QUESTION TIME!  
**

**What book are you currently reading?**

**My Answer:**

**THE GIVER.**


	7. Brief Look : Adi, Cat, Gaby (Day Three)

**What's up, Awesomeness? I'm really bored so I'm just going to write.**

**Amaira Rai : Haha. Remember what I told you. Your awesome and I believe in you.  
**

**Daughter Of Athena 20 : Hey! Your awesome too!**

**Wait! Think about this - Iapetus is Atlas's father. Atlas is Zoe Nightshade's father. Iapetus is Zoe Nightshade's grandfather. When Zoe Nightshade died, she turned into a constellation. Into a star. At the end of The House Of Hades, Percy says, "Bob says hi," to the stars because he missed them. This just got a whole lot sadder.**

* * *

**~Anna Elizabeth Jackson~**

Hey, guys. I really have nothing to say... Let's wait until later.

* * *

"Hello?" I was answering the phone, though I had no idea who it was.

"Afternoon, sweetheart." I remember that voice. Soft but raspy from days in the hot sun. "It's been a long time. Open the door, will you?" I immediately put the phone down and opened the door. There she was, in silver and black clothing. A sweater was draped over one arm and and she held a phone in her other. A small smile played on her lips as she put the phone into her backpack. I jumped into her outstretched arms, smelling pine in her black hair.

"Aunt Thalia!" I exclaimed, nuzzling into her neck. "What brings you back to New York?"

"I'm taking a break from Hunting for a while."

I extracted from her embrace. "Does Dad know your here?"

"Nope. Honestly, I'm only going to be here for a few hours before I head out to find an apartment."

"Well, come on, we have to tell Mom at least."

"Kelli or Annabeth? You do realize that you have two moms, right?"

"Annabeth. Kelli will never be my mom again."

"Tell me about it. My mom was an alcoholic. Boy, she died fast. Oh, I forgot, where's my brother?"

"Uncle Jason, Aunt Piper, Jane, and Lily are at their home of course. They rarely visit." I let her inside and locked the door. My Aunt started up the stairs.

"I'll visit them later. Yo, Percy!" She busted through his door. Mom had been watching a documentary, and Dad had fallen asleep. "Percy, wake up! Wait, ew, is he drooling on your shoulder, Annabeth?"

"Thalia, nice to see you again! And unfortunately, yes. Hey, Seaweed Brain, potatoes."

"Potatoes sound really good right now..." Dad murmured.

"Pine trees."

"Thalia's here, isn't she?" he groaned. "What did I do now?" He sat up, bare chested, and rubbing his eyes. I threw a shirt at my father.

"Nothin' this time, Kelp Head."

"Thals, what brings you here?" He puts on that shirt.

"I'm on vacation. I'll only be here for a few hours before I head to the eastern side of New York. There's some cheap apartments I could stay in for a while."

"Why don't you just stay here, with us?" Mom suggested.

"Thought Percy would be against it."

"Anna, go get some sleep. There's school tomorrow." Dad's telling me to go away before I could hear their conversation. I won't fight now.

* * *

"So, your Aunt's in town?" Samuel asked. Somehow, he found me through the sea of students and managed to sit at my table. Junior was looking for Olivia. My cousins were out and about, socializing. Jake seemed to really want friends this year. He hated socializing.

"Yeah. She came back from North Carolina, where her group was at." I got a container of cookies out. "Want one?"

"Sure," he answered, and I tossed him a minty chocolate chip cookie. "What's your Aunt's name?"

"Thalia Grace." I bit into my cookie. Aunt Calypso... She can turn my food into heaven. Or at least something better than what Mom cooks...

Suddenly, he spat out the cookie, receiving weird looks from other students. But each carried on with their business.

"My Mom used to be in same group with someone named Thalia Grace." A sad look swiped his eyes. "I haven't seen her in a long time."

"If your Mom is with the Hunters, then who do you stay with?" We had talked for a but after school the day before, and he didn't really have a decent father.

"I said used to, not is. She passed a long time ago. I live with my older sister. She goes to school here, and she works at night. She always keeps her grade high so I could be proud of her. I do the same."

"What's her name?" I questioned curiously.

"Olivia," he replied. "Olivia Lee."

My heart pulsed. Leo's friend.

* * *

I let the day sweep by, not talking to anyone until lunch. I might as well let the whole week go by. Student bonding was boring. Though I did meet a few girls who shared the same interests as me.

Adi liked Scratch21, a new band that came in during July. They only had two songs so far, but they were amazing. Both of us have been bullied and rejected, and their music was perfect. She was practically my best friend. How'd she look like? Red headed with brown eyes freckles spotting her nose. That's how.

Then there was Cat, who was determined in being the new school mascot. She was kind, intelligent, and beautiful. The more reassuring kind of friend. She had brown hair, but she had dyed it to be white. Don't ask why because I don't even know.

Lastly, there was Gaby. She was my crazy friend. The one who would fill me with bubbles and happiness. One heck of a jokester too. One day with Gaby, and suddenly, you won't know why you were ever depressed. She sort of looked like Aunt Calypso with green eyes.

"Anna?" I heard. It wasn't any of my new friends. They were sitting around me, talking. "Jackson, you've been ignoring me."

My friends stopped talking. Instead, they giggled. I didn't dare look up, but I knew who it was.

"Junior, I haven't been ignoring you."

"Yes, you have. Look me straight in the eye and tell me you are."

"Leo, I'm not. Just leave me alone and look for your wanna-be-girlfriend." I didn't know where this sudden surge of hate came from. "I'll explain later." With that, his footsteps faded.

"Oh, my God. Did you guys have history?" Gaby asked.

"No. He lives with me, but we're not blood bonded. He's my hypothetical brother."

"Are you mad at him?" Adi countered.

"No. I just didn't want him to embarrass me." I looked over at the clock. "Now, I don't want to miss out on PE's Student Bonding."

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, no hate burgers. So? How was that?**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Quick. Teleportation or Time Travel?**

**My Answer :**

**Teleportation, duh.**


	8. Musical Sleepover with Adi (Day Three)

**Let's skip all the usual stuff and head into the story. 'Cause honestly, there's nothing to talk about. EXCEPT FOR REVIEWS. By the way, no offense intended in this chapter. I apologize if you are.**

**Daughter Of Athena 20 : I know, right? Thank you! And yeah, I could tell.**

**Amaira Rai : Haha. Good luck. ^_^**

* * *

Adi was coming over today. Cat and Gabi apparently had other things to do today, but that didn't really stop me. My friend and I were going to just listen to music all night. Yep, a sleep over. Never had many of these because of my Dad. Sigh...

"God, your Aunt is so cool," Adi commented as we walked up the stairs. "I might consider going into the Hunt when I'm eighteen." She hated guys. _All _of them. Except when they were adults, her family, or a really cool boy band like Skillet, Green Day, or Scratch21. Well, maybe a little family. My Dad got on her 'Cool List'. I suggest you don't talk to her about your interest. She'll go undercover and destroy their reputation.

"Aunt Thalia is super cool. But I don't want to join the Hunt. I want to live my life, get married, start a family, and have a career." We entered my room, where my radio was playing a Green Day song. I lowered it so we could talk for a bit.

"Men are scum. We don't need them."

"We don't _need_ them. But their fun to have around."

"I heard my name?" Junior flopped onto my bed and swung his arm around Adi's shoulder.

"Touch me, and I will break your teeth," Adi threatened.

"Okay, then, Ms. Bossy." He went over to my side and did the same.

"Leo, we didn't call you in."

"You said, 'fun', Phoenix. And here I am."

"Leave, please. Your literally going to make me throw up." Adi held her mouth dramatically.

"Fine, then. Be like that, Adi. But you'll come around." He winked.

"Bathroom's are on the first door to the left," I said, pointing. Adi rushed out.

* * *

Adi spent a lot of time in the bathroom. _A lot _of time. I set up where we were going to sleep, and started looking through my iPhone. The smooth melody of Silk played as someone called.

"Hello?" I didn't recognize the number, but I answered anyway. "Who is this?"

_"Hey, Anna. It's me."_

"Yo, Anna, I'm just going to go downstairs!" Adi yelled from the hallway. I yelled back an okay before I answered the person.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you." I frowned, confused.

_"Does the name 'Alex Castellan' ring a bell"_

Alex Castellan... Oh! His Dad was David Castellan, brother of Luke who got killed in a car accident, and his Mom was Allison Green. I had met him when I was six.

"Alex... Your the one who turned red when I held your hand."

_"Ding, ding, ding!"_

"How did you get my number?"

_"Our moms keep in touch. Dads, not so much."_

"Then why are you calling me?"

_"Does 'I wanted to' sound like a good excuse?"_

"No, not really. Listen, thanks for this little reunion, but I have to go." I quickly ended the call. Some days, strange things happen when I want a normal life.

* * *

_One._

_Twenty-one guns!_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight!_

_One._

_Twenty-one guns!_

_Throw up your arms, into the sky!_

_You and I..._

Adi and I continues to listen to the radio, singing along, going through 21 Guns, American Idiot, and Boulevard Of Broken Dreams. I shut of the radio and took my phone out to play 'Sorry Jack' from Scratch21. We danced around, sang the songs, and talked.

"Okay, I'm tired," Adi said, running a hand through her red hair. "It's eight, and there's school tomorrow."

"Alright," I answer breathlessly, turning off the phone and putting it on the nightstand. I had set the alarm to 6:30 A.M.

"That doesn't mean I want to sleep though." Adi smiled and took out a notebook, lying down on the floor.

"But you said you were tired..." I told her, confused.

"I'm tired of jumping. I'm not sleepy tired though." She started to write in her notebook.

"What are you writing?" I sat next to her.

"A song."

"What is it called?"

"'Old Times.' It's for my old best friend. He hates me now, but I don't know why. I'd rather not talk about him. But do you want to hear the song?"

"Heck yeah!" I sat down in a comfortable position.

"Do have a piano or a guitar?" she asked, writing down another part into her notebook.

"I have uke..."

"That'll work." I walked to my closet and brought out a uke Aunt Calypso bought me on my nineth birthday. I never used it though. "Thanks." She took the small instrument gingerly and started to strum.

The melody was soft and light, but then it became a little rough. Her voice was magnificent.

**(I actually took about a week to write this song for the story. No hate bugers on this even if it was bad. Just deal with how bad it is if you thing that.)**

_I miss the days, I miss the days_

_When were best friends.  
I miss the days, I miss the days  
When we caught fireflies in our hands._

_I miss the days, I miss the days  
When we didn't care.  
I miss the days, I miss the days  
When you ran your fingers through my hair._

_Let's catch fireflies.  
Let's go outside.  
Anything to  
Keep our friendship alive.  
Let's go through the forest.  
Let's venture the sea.  
'Cause I miss the old times  
When it was just you and me..._

_Remember when, remember when  
We searched through the forest.  
I was scared out of my mind.  
But you protected me.  
You promised you'd be there for me.  
But that promise didn't last.  
No, and you never came back._

_Let's catch fireflies.  
Let's go outside.  
Anything to  
Keep our friendship alive.  
Let's go through the forest.  
Let's venture the sea.  
'Cause I miss the old times  
When it was just you and me..._

_Tell me you remember,  
Tell me what you missed.  
What do you think about  
When you listen to this?  
Did I ever wrong you?  
'Cause I swore I did things right,  
I followed your footsteps.  
That's when you took flight..._

_I don't remember fireflies.  
The outside is too plain.  
Nothing is our friendship.  
All that's left is pain.  
I went through the forest.  
I ventured to the sea.  
It was never the same.  
'Cause you weren't by me..._

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, no hate burgers. **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Did you like Old Times?**


	9. Pine Trees are Roses (Day Four)

**Hey, guys. Thank you for your positivity on Old Times. I really appreciate it and your all amazing.**

**Daughter Of Athena 20 : Thanks! And hate burgers are flames. Bad reviews.**

**Amaira Rai : Awwe. Thank you!**

**IIII Winter Wolf IIII : :)**

**Most likely at the end of the story, I'm am going to post everyone who has ever PMed me and count them as a Fanfiction Buddy for some random reason. Sorry if I don't update like I used to. I'm nap busy and this chapter will be fast paced.**

**SHOUT OUT TO UNFORGIVENJAY : You were the first person in the history in my writing who haa ever reviewed to me. Your awesome, and I wish you were here reading this. Thank you.**

**Yup, that is it.**

* * *

I didn't have many words. They were choked in my throat. It wasn't the best song, it seemed pretty dang impressive. I've never seen a fourteen year old compose a song before. That's only cause I don't listen to those singing contests like American Idol or The Voice. Wait - do they compose songs? I don't know anymore...

"What do you think?" she asked, settling the small instrument on my bed.

"Well, it's pretty good," I replied.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic... Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. Your song, your control."

"Well, then... Never mind. Let's go to sleep. I don't want to be a zombie in the morning."

* * *

"Adi, Anna! If you don't wake up, I will enter your room!" Junior has been bugging us for the past five minutes to wake up, and the door was locked. My alarm didn't even go off yet...

"Leo, it's five o'clock!" Adi yelled into her pillow.

"Just wake up!" I pretended not to listen. "Okay... Anna, you'll understand this. Pine Trees are roses."

I jumped out of bed. "Adi, get up. We have to go."

"Why, what's happening?" She looked awake now.

I popped on my jacket. "When Leo and I were little, we made secret codes and showed them to our family for fun. Potatoes mean someone's coming. Pine Trees mean Aunt Thalia. And roses... Means we have to go to the hospital. You'd be surprised on how many codes we came up with, but the fact is, it's 5 AM and my Aunt is in the hospital."

Adi put on her sneakers and I did the same. We bolted out the door, hitting Leo square in the nose.

"But how? Why is she there?" My friend and I rushed to the front of the house and Leo replied.

"She and Uncle Percy had a fight last night that seemed to bring back bad memories. She snuck into the bathroom and started to cut herself. Then there I was, sauntering into the bathroom about an hour ago. And there she was, in a bathtub full of blood."

"Dad is so stupid," I said, gritting my teeth. "What happened afterwards?"

"I told Mom, they woke everyone up, and we came to the hospital." Leo rushed into a car and sat in the driver's seat, motioning for us to sit down. "Then they told me to come get you."

"Who's car is this?" Adi and I sat in the back.

"Its the car I drive around with at midnight. Dad taught me how to drive in emergencies."

"I don't trust you with scissors, Leo. How can I trust you with my life?"

"Deal with it, Phoenix. Were going for a drive."

* * *

**Really sorry guys. I think I'll only update on Saturdays now since my days are packed. I will accept PMs though. **

**Catalina the Cat (was that the mascot) says, "GOODBYE."**


	10. Hospital at 5:30 AM (Day Four)

**Daughter**** Of Athena : Well, here's your update. ^_^ HELLO.**

**Amaira Rai : A mascot is something that represents you. And Anna doesn't trust Leo.**

**athena : Listen, your absoulutely amazing. But I haven't been with The Runaway HOO for a long time. My thoughts are messed up and I can't really put a good story together anymore. I have school and things to do, so I can't make this story perfect. I apologize. :( Hopefully, you'll like this chapter better.**

**Shout out to Nihilist Porcupine/The Mad Hound/The Mad Knight Of The Lake : Your mean. **

**I reread The Runaway HOO... I don't care if you think I'm narcissistic, but I love it. I haven't read it since February. It was so beatiful, so please read it. **

* * *

It felt dangerous, especially with Leo driving. The outside was dark with only a few lampposts to light the road. Adi was crying, thinking she might die in the hands of my brother. Leo was calm, driving with the radio on. Then me? I was doing nothing. I looked calm, but in the inside, I was terrified.

"Do you at least have a license?" Adi sniffled, wiping her tears.

"Nope. But I was trained and that's all you need to know."

"What if we get pulled over?" I held on to my seat beat.

"We won't. Anna, trust me. I've been with you for a twelve years." AdI leaned against me, confused.

"Anna? Do you trust him?"

"I dont trust him with scissors. He gave me a scar on my left shoulder with those. What if we crashed? We wouldnt have scars. We'd have something worse."

Leo scowled into the rearview mirror. "Both of you, be quiet. I might as well crash this if you don't shut up." Adi stopped crying and I stared out the window.

* * *

Adi had fallen asleep again by the time we had reached the hospital. Junior had volunteered to watch after her while I went inside. I haven't been to the hospital since 6th grade. The day when Angelina kicked me in the heart. I had an attack, and the doctors had to chain me to the machines. It wasn't really comfortable until I started breathing normally again.

I walked to the front desk, where a lanky woman was scribbling on a piece of paper. Bodies and doctors came rushing through the doors. People cried around me, and their sadness almost triggered mine. But I remembered my favorite book, Where The Lost Ones Run. It was similar to Mother Annabeth's story. Except Elaine, the main character moved from orphanages to foster homes and back. Anyway, Elaine had said, "I believe in this world, whether I created it or not, where freedom exists everywhere, and sadness and anger didn't. That is my world. And I will continue to live in it." She has been my favorite character throughout the entire series.

"Ma'am?" I asked the lanky woman.

"Yes, child?" She didn't look up from the paper when she spoke to me.

"May I see a patient?"

She looked up once. "Where are your guardians? You look to underaged to drive here all by yourself." She didn't sound concerned, but annoyed seemed to fit.

"Excuse me, but I am..." I have to lie. "Sixteen. Sophomore high school at Goode High, ma'am."

"Huh. Figures. I've been there. My name is Drew Tanaka. I used to be a lawyer before I lied in court to defend my client. Now I'm here, as a pathetic reception is for this hospital." Ms. Tanaka wasn't nice at all. And she's offending to. Gaby's father was a receptionist.

"Um, ma'am? I just came here to see my aunt. Thalia Evelyn Grace." Aunt Thalia hated her middle name, but I thought it was pretty. She never put them on her papers or told anyone but me and Uncle Jason.

"Another thing I know. Room 84. Second floor."

"Thanks." I jogged to the elevator and pushed the buttons. Aunt Thalia, I'm here.

* * *

"Anna?" Aunt Calypso asked. "Oh, darling. Your mother and father are inside." I walked toward them, seeing a few tears in her eyes. "Where are Leo and Adi?"

"In the pick-up. Adi had fallen asleep and Leo stayed back to guard her."

"Pick-up? Leo, what is she talking about?" She looked back at her husband. Uncle Leo grinned sheepishly.

"I taught Leo how to drive."

"And you let him drive here without adult supervision? Leo, you are such a doof head!"

I snuck into Room 84. I seemed to get out of situations like that, running from it like Elaine and Mom did.

"...dead, Perseus. He's been dead ever since we were teenagers. And you had the nerve to bring him up," I heard Aunt Thalia weep. I had never heard her cry before. She was brave and daring, not a softie. But I'll admit, we were all like that at one point.

"Thalia, it was unintentional. You know how stupid and careless I can be. To be honest, you were my favorite cousin, even if it didn't seem like it at all. I wouldn't hurt you. Seeing you hooked on to these machines makes you look helpless. And I'm the reason why." Wow, Dad can't only be stupid, but sweet. No wonder why Mom loves him.

Aunt Thalia wheezed. "I know how stupid you are, Kelp Head."

"You got that right..." Mom murmured, causing Aunt Thalia to laugh.

"Sweetheart? What are you doing here?" My aunt smiled and opened her arms. I fully stepped through the doors and ran into her embrace, minding all her bruises. If I hurt her, she would say something. "Don't you have school?"

"I do. But Junior banged on my door and said that you went Roses."

She sighs. "Unfortunately, yes. I've lost a lot of blood. I'm too weak to stand."

"Why did you cut yourself?"

"Distant memories..." She stroked my hair. I was curious, so I pressed a little.

"You said someone was dead. Who?"

"Someone that could've been your Uncle. Someone who's last name was Castellan."

"David Castellan, Alex's Dad? He's not dead, but he's married."

"No, Anna. His brother, Luke. You know, your parents, him, and I used to be friends."

"What happened to him?" I interrogated.

"He got killed by a man in a dark car. That's why I'm with the Hunters. Because he was dead."

"Don't you think that's a little...naive? Stopping your life from loving another person because your first love died?"

"Now, why would you think he was my first love?"

"Because if he wasn't, he wouldn't have caused this. I don't mean to sound rude, but I think you should keep living your life even if someone stopped."

My aunt stared at Mom. "You've taught her well, Annabeth."

"How about me?" Dad pouted as Mom punched him lightly on the shoulder. I could see what Aunt Piper saw in them, why they were perfect together.

"Percy, you've gave her your...eyes."

"That's it?"

"Um..."

"Don't hurt yourself, Thals," Mom said. "Anna, go home now. School starts in less than an hour."

"But, Mom... I just got here." I stood in front of her and Dad. Mom held my shoulders lightly, smiling.

"I know, Anna-Banana." She strikes my hair like Aunt Thalia had. Anna-Banana is what she called me on depressing days. It was getting old, but I didn't want to tell her that. It would upset her. "You and Leo can come after school."

I nodded, heading for the door. One last glance, then I left.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, no hate burgers PLEASE. I haven't got any yet though. Thanks for that. Okay, Awesomeness, how are you? I haven't asked that. But let's cut the the Question, shall we?**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Who is your favorite The Runaway HOO 1/2 character? There are a lot of them... You can choose as many as you want.**

**My Answer : **

**The Runaway HOO - Allison, Lillian, Percy/Annabeth/Cousins. (Don't judge me.)**

**The Runaway HOO 2 - Anna, Adi, Samuel, Leo, and Olivia. Don't worry, Olivia will pop up soon.**

**Catalina the Cat says, "BYE-BYE AWESOMENESS." By the way, please read The Runaway HOO. I want to get 200 reviews by February 6th if that's possible. February 6th is the day I wrote TRHOO, my first fanfiction. Please, guys? **


	11. I Am A Bad Author (Day Four)

**Was September 20, "Ditch AEB Day?" Cause it felt like it. What's wrong, everyone?**

**Daughter Of Athena 20 : Catalina The Cat is my mascot, a thing that represents me. And I have 28 reviews at this very moment. **

**Amaira Rai : Yeah... There is. And I like them to. :)**

**Thank you for reviewing. By the way, as a member of The Loners and The Happiness Express, I am suppose to help people with their problems. I can help you manage time, or help with social problems. No offense, but we're a part of Fandom City. It's kind of hard. You don't have to, just know that. I just really want to help people and I am incredibly bored. Besides, I want to make new Fanfiction Buddies. Anyway, that's all. **

* * *

"Ms. Lohan?" Mr. Bush asked. "Are you alright?"

There was nothing better than PE at this moment. Well, except for the tired Adi who was throwing up in the Girls' Locker Room trash can.

"No," she answered, barfing. Angelina Foster had bashed her really hard after Adi had insulted her. We were suppose to have a Friendship bonding...

"Do we have to send you to the nurse?" I questioned. Adi had tears in her eyes, and snot running down her chin.

"Yes. Anna, please come with me."

I was about to nod, but Mr. Bush had interrupted.

"She can't. Just because your guts spilled doesn't mean she has to miss out."

"But Mr. Bush," I said, "this is for friendship. Adi is my friend, and what's a better way to bond than to take her to the nurse?"

"Fine, fine," he answers reluctantly. He didn't want to argue with me, or else I'd annoy him.

I put a tissue on Adi's face. Her nose was starting to bleed. Dang... Devilina did some nasty work... I walked her to the nurses'. I didn't want to bond with anyone else anyway. Adi was my best friend, and she was the only one I knew from PE.

We had reached the office to see a worried Mr. B. "Jackson, Lohan?" Mr. B. asked. "What are you doing here?" Adi was crying, yet again, her face filled with blood and snot from her nose and tears from her eyes.

"Well, as you can see, Adi has a bit of a situation. May we enter the nurses' office?"

"Yes, you may. Report to me when you are finished." I lead my friend to the next room.

"Mrs. Lohan?" Yes, Adi's mother was a nurse.

"Yes?" She didn't look up from her papers, like Ms. Tananka had the night before.

"Your daughter." Now, she looked up, seeing the problem.

"Oh, darling. What happened?"

"Angelina Foster," she managed to murmur.

"Anna, didn't she beat you in the Girls' Bathroom a few days ago?"

"Yes, ma'am. And she will continue until we reach college. Expect me to come here often."

"Oh... I'll speak with Mr. B later. Adi, dear, come with me. Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

I waited outside. Eventually, the bell rang and I had a free period. Junior, please come over here... No, he won't. He signed up for Robotics and Computer Club yesterday at lunch. I have a feeling that he's going to hack every server there has been.

"Adi?" I muttered. "Please come out. It's been half an hour. You aren't that bloody." Okay, maybe she was...

"Who's bloody?" someone asked. I jumped. Samuel.

"Nobody. Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were at the office and I came to check on you."

"But I thought you were at History class..."

I haven't decided which class I should take yet. There were too many choices. History seemed amazing. Greek and Roman mythology, ancient civilizations, and early human reenactment. But then there's art, where we can paint, have fun, make plays. They were both amazing.

"Meh. I could come tomorrow."

"But there is no free time tomorrow..."

"Then oh well."

I cocked my head and gave a half-smile. He laughed, leaning against the wall.

"I suggest you go. Adi doesn't like boys, and she'll be furious if she sees you."

"But it's Friendship Bonding. Your my friend, Anna."

"Yes, I am." I put my head on his shoulder, bored. "But is Adi your friend?"

"I can make her my friend."

"Don't you have other friends?"

"Yes. Plenty."

"Then hang out with them."

"They are in a different club. And even if they were, I'd rather talk to you."

"Your such a liar, Lee."

"Yes, I am. But sometimes, it's sarcasm."

"Whatever. But go back to History. It'll be fun."

"Then you haven't gone through History." He pouts.

"No, I haven't. But make the best of it. I have to make sure Adi is alright. We can meet up after school. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine then." He rests his arm around my shoulders for a brief second in a lazy half-hug, then leaves. "But I am not happy, Jackson!"

I chuckled and waited for a long period of time. Friendship Bonding. I don't even care about this week anymore.

* * *

**I apologize. I am a really bad writer. Just a simple question : Who wishes I could write better and update faster? I know I do.**


	12. Please Help Me, Important Please Read

**Sorry everyone... I know you think I'm cruddy. I'm starting to fail my tests and this story is in my way. I'm trying the best I can to keep the story and my grades up. Please don't complain to me about how terrible I am. That's my job. And if there are lurkers out there, please review. If I don't get 100 reviews by February (which is a really long time from now), I will kill off one of the characters. One or two. Maybe more. But yeah. Please don't go up to me and say, "Oh my god. Your such a bad author. Get a life." If your like that, then it's you who doesn't have a life. I'm trying to keep my grades up, and you might be there, on your cruddy bed/couch/floor/whatever, not even trying. I know I'm being a hater, but these kind of comments have to go.**

**Daughter Of Athena 20 : Thanks. Maybe I won't.**

**IIII Winter Wolf IIII : Stop it. Your lying again. But I appreciate the review.**

**Okay guys. Final words. **

**I am putting off the story for a while so I can pass my test next week. If you could ever be so kind, you can help me. We could write this story together. I want reader involvement in this, so it could go the way you want it, and the way I am okay with. I never really change what other people write because you're all good authors. So, help me? Pretty please? I need it. Badly.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Will you be my Co-Writer? If so, you'd be so amazing, I'd give you a Cyber-Hug. I will write the first half of it, and you can write as much as you want. Even just a sentence (though I don't recommend that). But you'll be greatly appreciated.**


	13. Movies? (Day Four)

**Hey, Awesomeness. I'm back. THANK YOU. Your all amazing**

**These are the incredible people who are going to be working with me.**

**Mrs. Leo Valdez 15 (witout the spaces), Daughter Of Athena (All three of us are working together for a chapter, unless they want to do it with me only; their choice)**

**Amaira Rai **

**IIII Winter Wolf IIII**

**Five people working on one story. I appreciate you all. Free hugs cause your just that cool.**

**IIII Winter Wolf IIII : The honor is mine.**

**Daughter Of Athena 20 : Thanks for the advice and welcome aboard. ^_^**

**Amaira Rai : You and me, next chapter. :)**

* * *

I gave up waiting. It shouldn't take so dang long to clean up her face. But what would I do? I don't have an extra curricular, or a class to take. I didn't want one besides History or Art. What to choose? Maybe I can make my own club. Maybe a poetry club. I like poetry...

"Ms. Jackson?" Mr. B asked, waving a dry hand over my face. "Are you alright? You look dazed."

I shook my head. "I'm okay, sir. Just having trouble."

"With what?"

"Finding an extra curricular class. I think I should-"

"Get out of my, loser," a girl said behind me. I stood straight, stunned, and turned around. She has straight black hair that falls against her back. Her eyes are a dark green, but around the pupil its a light blueish color. She's kind of on the shorter side, and has a very slim body shape.

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said, _move."_

I stepped aside and Mr. B put on a worried expression.

"Who was that?" I squinted at the door.

"Jada Moreno. She's had a rough life. Almost as rough as she is."

I didn't say anything else. Adi had finally escaped from the office and I left with her, not bothering to tell Mr. B what happened. I didn't want to get in contact with Jada. At least, not yet.

* * *

Adi and I started to talk silently among the others. Soon, Gaby and Cat went with us. They were both in Science, but their class was cut in half because one of the students had spilled a few chemicals in the trash can, making a gray cloud to form in their room. The school should've been on fire, but surprisingly, it wasn't. Who knew?

* * *

**This part was written by Daughter Of Athena 20. There are no changes because I like everyone's true writing. Thank you, Daggers.**

As Leo and I got home, I got a text from Samual." Hey Anna, my sister and I are going to the movies. She said I should ask you for some reason. So do you wanna come?" After I read the text, I told Leo if he wanted to go to the movies with us. Leo was so exited as I said the word movies but his face darkened when I said we.

"What does we even mean Anna? Who else is going with us?"  
"We as in Samual, his sister, you, and I."  
"Then no. Sorry Anna but I got work to do."  
"What work? Your face lit up when I said movies."  
"Sorry. Got to run!"  
"Wait Leo!"  
Well I guess I'm going to the movies without Leo, I thought. I texted Samual back saying I would got then one minute later, Leo showed up saying ready to go.  
"WHAT! Leo, I thought you said you weren't going to go."  
"I did but changed my mind."  
"Fine. Let's go" but she didn't know that in Leo's mind, he was thinking about seeing the reaction on Samual's face as he showed up with Anna. As they both showed up, Samual and his sister were waiting for Anna and were whispering in a hush tone. Anna caught some of it.  
" - ll not ask her out."  
" But I can tell she lik - Hey Anna. Who's your friend?"  
" This is Leo."

* * *

**This is me again, but it will only be a small paragraph.**

Leo took of the red hoodie he was wearing and looked up.

"Olivia?" he asked, confused.

"Leo!" She rushed and hugged him. "I didnt know Anna was your friend!"

"And I didn't know you had a brother." He squeezed her tightly for a brief second. Samuel looked confused too.

"What?"

I shook my head. Don't think about it too much, Lee. You'll get a headache."

* * *

**This part was written by the amazing Mrs. Leo Valdez 15**

"So.." Leo started. "What movie are we watching?" Leo asked, with the biggest smile on his face.

I tried my best not to laugh, but the part of me who was prone to laughing at almost everything, gave in. Leo looked up at me and smiled. I

glanced over to Samuel and Olivia, as if noticing them for the first time. Samuel had a sour look on his face; something I haven't seen from him.

He must've noticed, because it left his face. For a moment, it seemed as if we were all staring at each other.

"Uh, I think we should just see what's playing and decide from there, okay?" Olivia said, breaking the silence and staring.

"Yeah." I replied. The boys just nodded their heads. Hmm..

As we started walking, I decided to catch up to Olivia.

"So. That was a little tricky to decipher back there, don't you think?" Asked Olivia. Only a few seconds later did I realize she was talking to me.

"Oh, me? Um, yeah. I guess you could say that." I replied. Huh.

Soon enough, I realize we've stopped by a car. Well, I wouldn't call it a car, because it was a beat up old truck. Somehow though, I loved it. Very

indie looking. The color was a faded light blue, and I loved it.

"So how is this gonna work? I thought there'd only be the three of us, but now there's an added person." Samuel asked, clearly annoyed.

"Uh.. maybe you and Liv can sit in the back, and I'll drive with Anna with me in the front?" Leo said. Ugh. He already gave her a nickname. It

took forever for me to get one and- wait. What am I saying?

"No way Valdez! You won't be driving my truck any time soon. I don't want to get pulled over for your bad driving." Olivia stated.

"That hurts, Liv." Leo said sarcastically, and had a pout. I rolled my eyes, and Samuel noticed.

"You know what? You and Leo should sit in the front. I'll sit with Anna in the back." Samuel said, directly at Olivia.

Leo glared at him, but Olivia just agreed. Samuel had a smug look on his face.

That's weird..

As I started to climb in the back, my sneakers lost hold of its grip and I slipped. I was sure I would fall, but instead Samuel caught me. We both

started laughing, and that's when I realize how close we were. Pretty close to kissing him.. I thought. WOAH. Push those thoughts away!

"Kiss the girl!" Screamed Olivia. Samuel looked like a tomato, and I was sure I did too. Leo looked really mad.

He let me go, and then we got into the back of the truck. With that, the engine roared to life and we were on our way to the movies.

Little did I know, someone would end up in the hospital later that night.

* * *

**I love this. You are amazing. I swear, I am going to cry. So, good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. No hate burgers. Next, I will be working with Amairia Rai then IIII Winter Wolf IIII okay? Thank you.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**How are you? (Ran Out Of Questions)**


	14. There Are Way Too Many (Day Four)

**Mrs. Leo Valdez 15 : Fixed it. ^_^**

**Daughter Of Athena 20 : It was all because of you and Panda. :)**

**Nihilist Cerberus : I don't understand that but I'll take it as a compliment. By the way, things were better when you didn't apologize. I almost forgot about you. But you had to walk right in, didn't you? Now, leave me alone forever.**

**I noticed that I'm Sorry has the most reviews (209!). That's honestly my favorite among the stories cause it is beautiful. Please read it, and be awesome, epic, brilliant. **

**AND TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ THE RUNAWAY HOO : You guys are all amazing. We officially have 200 reviews! Thank you for the 25,000 views. Your all amazing. Free Cyber Hugs!**

**Hah, I feel relieved. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. This was written by another one of my amazing friends, Winter Wolf. Sorry about Amaira Rai (Please tell me I spelled it right), we had a set back. And sorry for not updating! I feel ao bad. :(**

* * *

**"**Olivia!" I cried, watching as the ambulance carried her away. Samuel and Leo were allowed to board the vehicle. Leo had said he was her 'boyfriend' to get on board. Samuel was her brother, so that was an exception. I've only met her today. She knew who I was, and I knew who she was. But apparently, the hospital wouldn't allow acquaintances. That's not fair. But what am I suppose to do now? I'm not just going to wait here, that's for sure. But New York was crowded! There were too many people to pass, and taxis would be to hard to catch. I've never hailed a taxi before, and I've never been alone like this, on the street. I didn't even remember the way home.

"Miss?" A lady asked as I solemnly walked to the park. She followed me to the benches. "You are not allowed to wander the streets alone." The woman was pretty. Her hazel hair streamed down to her chest, and her blue eyes looked as she sucked the life out of the sky.

"I'm fourteen," I muttered to the woman. "And my friend went to the hospital. I couldn't get on the ambulance because there was no space and they didn't allow me."

"But that doesn't mean you can be out here. Besides, you should've been with a guardian. New York is dangerous, little girl."

"I am not a little girl," I said with gritted teeth. The lady was infuriating. I was already disappointed enough. "And my name is Anna. My friend was my guardian because she was 18. My brother was her 'boyfriend' and my other friend was her brother."

"I must contact your parents to come pick you up," said the lady, her eyes glazing over. "Excuses are not needed."

"I can go home by myself!" I exclaimed, though it was a lie. "I don't need you to call my mom and dad."

"Fine, child, you better get moving. It'll get dark soon. Shall I hail you a cab?"

"Please."

* * *

**Thank you, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, for you have written this part. No changes.**

I couldn't believe that they actually fell for that. When the cab had stopped infront one of the many street lights I had simply got out and slipped away into the packed crowds crossing the sidewalk.

I knew were I was heading. I felt my feet carry me through the city until I was sitting on a bench at the docs overlooking the harbor.

I just wanted to be alone. "If your mother were the one to find you would be busted." I looked around in panic and found the voice to come from my dad.

"How did you find me?" I asked nervously. "It's me we are talking about." He was wearing a midnight blue button up shirt and some jeanse and had his hands folded behind his back. "I would find you anywhere." He joked and sat down next to me. "Do you want to talk?" I shook my head.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked. I looked at him open-mouthed. He chuckled. "Every one needs some space now and then and I know your mother long enough to know that girls don't appreciate it when you bust into there space needing bobble."

I smiled. "No stay... I hate being treated like a little girl." He wrapped an arm around me and I rested my head on his strong shoulder. "Did you know that Annabeth still sends me to bed or tells me not to eat to much sugar sometimes...and I'm a grown up." I giggled and we said silent for a while.

I sighed. "Life is totally freaked up sometimes." He chuckled. "You have no idea darling. You have no idea."

* * *

**Gopd, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, no hate burgers. Yay! I updated. Finally.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Do you have any suggestions for me?**


	15. My Fault (You Can Guess)

**Amaira Rai : I'm so confused...**

**Mrs. Leo Valdez 15 : It's just a continuation of the last chapter. Anna is just going home.**

**IIII Winter Wolf IIII : I'm sorry?**

**Daughter Of Athena 20 : Yeah, here you go. ^_^**

**So, I am planning to write my first crossover (Oh My God XD) when I finish this story. Divergent and Percy Jackson. I didn't really read the Harry Potter or the Hunger Games series, so I can't make a crossover with them. But hopefully, you guys are excited, I know I am.**

**And sorry for the long wait I, too, was waiting for Miss Amaira Rai to write the rest of this chapter. *sighs* Well, here you go. Just be glad that I am not giving up on this.**

* * *

That night, I headed up to my room. Gaby and Cat wouldn't come over tonight. They wouldn't even call. I was starting to wonder if they were really my friends. It's only been a day since I knew them. (And an awful lot of chapters about the same dang day.) Adi has been a good friend. She keeps in touch with me, but we both have our separate lives. Her writing songs about her mysterious ex-friend, her instruments, family issues, and basically anything. Then there's me, independent with my family, only caring about my friends and brother, and Angelina. My life is messed up, but Dad said that there would be worse. But what could be worse than this?

"Darling?" I heard. Mother stood at my door, her face shining in the lamp light. Her eyes were red, and her hair was a mess. She came forward, and she and I sat at the bay window, listening to the quiet chirps of the nearby birds. The neighborhood dogs howled and barked, forming a mismatched song. And the moon, full and bright, hung in the sky, surrounded by the coming fog. It was cold, but I didn't put my jacket on.

"Yeah, Mom?" I finally responded, staring as the trees swayed in the wind.

"I heard about your friend. Why is it that you and your friends always end up getting hurt? Ever since you were younger, Angelina would bully you, but your Father doesn't have the heart to tell Kelli to stop. And Adi... Poor girl. Now Olivia, getting hit by a car. By the way, Leo called and she's okay. Though, she will have crutches for the next year or so."

"You make it sound like its my fault that my friends are dying."

"They're not dying, sweetheart."

I ignored her, but stared her in the eye. "I must have taken after Father. He made Aunt Thalia get into the hospital."

"That's because I'm not your birth mother. You have nothing that's mine."

"I have plenty!" I exclaimed. "Like this blue plastic hair brush. Or that mirror. I have my father. Their all yours, and I have them."

"Genetics. You don't have my genetics."

I climbed onto the bed and held my knees. "But why? Why did you leave my father so young? If you hadn't left, I'd have your genetics. I'd be happy, emotionally stable, and beautiful. But no. You left my father, he married another woman, and then came the biological mistake! I'm not suppose to be who I am."

"It wasn't my fault," she said. "I had a future to achieve and I reached for it. Your father moved on." Her words were said through gritted teeth, but she tried to smile at me. "Anna, there are things that I can't teach you. There are things I can't explain. But now, I am your mother. No one else is. I love your father so much, and I don't want to lose him again." She gave me a stone cold look. "Good night, child." She stood up and left.

Yes, most of the time, I fight with her. I fight with my dad, too. Sometimes the rest of the family. Because I am not who they want me to be. They love me because they have to. It's hurts to know the truth.

I started to think about the phone call I got yesterday, and blushed suddenly. Alex Castellan... I liked him as a kid. So shy and mysterious. But no. He's not important. I swung my legs off the bed and started to pace. I should call the hospital and check in with Samuel and Leo.

I dialed Leo's number, waiting for my brother to answer.

"Hey, Anna. What's up?" His cheerful voice fills my ears.

I frowned. "'What's up?' Leo! I had to find my way home because you took the last spot on the ambulance!"

"Calm down, girl. We're coming home. Tell Mom that Samuel's staying at our place for a while. Okay?"

"Can I talk to him?"

"Who?"

"Samuel, you idiot."

"No need for hurtful words... I'll give him the phone. Hold on." A few minutes, a voice came over the phone.

"Hello..." He hiccuped, sniffling.

"Samuel!" I cried softly.

"Anna. It's nice to hear your voice."

"You'll hear more of it later. I heard you were staying over later."

"I am. My sister can't take care of me if she's in the hospital."

"I'm sorry for what happened."

"The best part is that she isn't dead."

"That's really amazing. See you later. Okay?"

"Okay."

And the call ended.

* * *

Sorry, Amaira... I'll let you fill in the fit's part of the chapter on the next one.


	16. Finally! (Day Five)

**Why, hello there everyone! **

**IIII Winger Wolf IIII : What's so cute, Wolf Boy?**

**Mrs. Leo Valdez 15 : It is okay, Young Panda.**

**Daughter Of Athena 20 : Fixed it, Daggers.**

**If you are my friend (or if you PM me) I'll most likely come up with some nickname with my Cyber-Family. **

**AnnabethChase712, Amaira Rai, and Winter Wolf (I-Haven't-Made-A-Food-Nickname-For-you-Yet-But-I'll-Just-Call-You-By-Your-Real-Nickname-Ellie, Smoothie, Lasagna [dont ask how that happened]) are my siblings. If you want to be my cousin, aunt, uncle, friend, sibling, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO BE, we can turn Awesomeness into our Cyber-Family. So, PM me if you are coming in. **

**ANYWAY! Um, I've had a pretty fun weekend. By fun, I mean cramping myself under my desk last night and the night before to keep fron being caught texting my friends. It was midnight... So, how was your weekend?**

* * *

**AMAIRA RAI FINALLY WROTE IT! Sometimes, potatoes turn into rainbows. Most of you won't get that... It's an inside joke. I'll tell you guys the story on the next chapter.**

Samuel and Leo came home late that night.  
"Samuel?" I asked when he came in.  
"Anna," he said, coming over to me. I went and hugged him.  
"Oh, Samuel," I said.  
"Olivia is going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright," I promised.  
"Yes, Anna. I hope it will be. It will be."  
I moved myself from him and smiled up at him.  
"If you two are done with the sweet reunion, I'd like to go to sleep," Leo announced.  
"Oh? But don't you want to eat something before bed?" I asked.  
"No, Anna. We had something outside the hospital," Samuel said.  
"Okay then. Well, yeah, okay."  
Dad came down the stairs and stopped when he saw Samuel. Then he regained his composure and descended the stairs.  
"And who might this young gentleman be?" he asked.  
"Samuel, Dad. His sister had an accident. He's gonna stay here for a few days. Is that okay?" I asked.  
"Oh yeah. Annabeth told me. I hope your sister is okay," he said, going into the kitchen.  
"Yes, sir. She's gonna have crutches for the next year, though," Samuel said.  
"Oh that's sad. But at least she's alive," he answered from the kitchen.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Come on Samuel, let's go," Leo said.  
The three of us turned around to go up.  
"Samuel and I will be sleeping together," Leo said.  
"Of course," I said. This person is paranoid.  
"Good night," Samuel said. I smiled.  
"Good night, Lee," I said. And this person could use smiles.  
"Good night, Anna," Leo said, in a tone which was basically him waving a signboard saying: COME ON, ANNA! JUST LEAVE!  
" 'Night," I said and turned on my heel to go to my room.  
I heard Samuel and Leo go into Leo's room. But… I hadn't gone into my room yet. Clearly, Leo wanted to talk to Samuel about something.  
I was too curious for my own good. Must've been Kellie's genes.  
I crept outside Leo's room. When it's your friend and brother talking, it's not eavesdropping. Who said so? Anna Elizabeth Jackson said so.  
"Hey, Samuel?" Leo asked.  
"Yeah?" he answered.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Yes, why not?"  
"And you'll answer truthfully?"  
"Uhm… you're starting to scare me. Okay, I will."  
"Do you like Anna?" WHAT!?  
"WHAT!?"  
"Dude, I'm not paranoid-" LIER! "I can see."  
"No! I mean-" Samuel stammered.  
"Anna?" I turned around to see Mom staring at me.  
"Mom," I said.  
"What are you doing here, Anna?" Mom asked. Busted.  
"Uhm… I had come to… ask Leo…"  
"About what?"  
"About… about my cell phone. I can't find it," I lied. Must've been Kellie's genes.  
When you're lying to save yourself, it's not lying. Who said so? Anna Elizabeth Jackson said so.  
Leo and Samuel must've heard the commotion, since they came out.  
"Anna?" Leo asked.  
"Oh, Leo! Have you seen my cell phone? I can't find it," I said.  
"Noooo… I haven't. I just returned Anna. How could've I?" he answered. I avoided looking at Samuel.  
"I suggest you all go to bed," Mom said with a stern face. Then her face lightened.  
"Samuel!"  
"Mrs. Jackson," he greeted.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I guess," he answered.  
"Good. Know that we'll always be there for you. Now off to bed all of you," she said.  
"Yes mom," I answered and went to my room. I heard Leo's door close.  
Oh God. What happened next? Only if Mom hadn't caught me at the main time! Ugh. Life is so freaking unfair!  
I pulled out my phone from my pocket (I knew it was there) and flopped down on the bed, not bothering to change.  
What if Samuel actually did like me? Dad was right. Life could be worse.

* * *

**My turn! **

I stared at the ceiling, wondering. There was no way I was going to sleep tonight, with this curiosity burning in my mind. But tomorrow, they would be accepting clubs. Clubs to join, clubs to make. It would be fun. We could just drop our electives to join whatever's there. It was nice to think about. I was about to slip into my dreams when Cat rang me.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hey..."

"What's up?"

"Me. Nightmares."

"Ahh... Well, I would love to talk, but I'm really tired. I haven't slept a blink."

"Please, Annie?"

"Don't call me that," I said harshly. "Sorry, Cat. Maybe in the morning."

"But-"

I put my phone down, killing the sound of her voice by the mute button. She could talk. I just wont listen. I know that even if she wasn't such a good friend to me, I should be. That's what good people do. But I don't consider myself a good person.

* * *

"FRIDAY!" Leo screamed when we reached the car. "Its Friday, Friday! Gotta get down on Friday!"

"Leo, stop singing. My ears are bleeding," I complain playfully. He punches my arm lightly and gives a lopsided grin.

"Whatever, Phoenix! I'm living the good life. Woohoo!"

I didn't understand him much, and I didn't question. He's never been so happy. He and my father sit in the front, turning on the radio and singing horribly. Samuel and I sat side-by-side, comfortable in our relieving silence. We smiled to each other, bepriefly, and looked the window, listeming to Dad and Leo sing "Set Fire To The Rain."

Once we reached school, I hugged my father good bye.

* * *

**Hey, party people. What's up?**

**My question would be, how's life?**


	17. I Don't Even

**Sorry I've been a terrible butt lately...**

**Mrs. Leo Valdez 15 : I choose Bacon! No, Pizza... Dang, that's hard to decide.**

**Amaira Rai : Haha. XD.**

**IIII Winter Wolf IIII will not be working with us. Forever. It is the Cyber-Sisters' wish that I not speak or write with this man. I filled my word. All say farewell. He will be removed from all of my devices, as I must apologize. I will miss you.**

**AnnabethChase712 has left the realm of internet. Her stories and PMs have been shut down, and her account has been deactivated. Do not try to talk to her, for she is gone. I am not sure of her return. I will miss you too.**

**Amaira Rai, Daughter Of Athena 20, Thornsword, and Mrs. Leo Valdez 15 are the only Cyber Friends I have left, and I'm pretty sure I will lose them. But I'm not going t think like that because I'm kind of relieve. Sorry, guys. But I want to live. I have friends outside of the internet, and this website is giving me problems with my social life.**

* * *

We all sat in the auditorium, silent. the onky sound was squeaking shoes and the taps of phones. I sat isolated from all my friends, hidden in the back of the room. Leo, Samuel, Cat, Gaby, and Adi sat in the front. I didnt want to talk to them today. I just wanted to listen to the presentation and think about last night. If only my mother hadn't walked in... I love her. But we dont get along.

Jada Moreno, the girl who had shoved me at the office building, sat a few seats away, looking like me. She stared and thought, a scornful look on her face.

_No way I'm gonna talk to her_, the inside of me said. I didn't listen to it. I was stubborn like that.

"Hey, you!" I shouted. The noise was getting louder as more students piled inside. Jada didnt look amused. She looked despondently at the floor, snorting. I wrinkled my nose and shouted again. This time, she glared at the people sitting next to me in a _Move _kind of way. They scrambled to their feet and ran into another seat.

The intimidating girl sat next to me. "What?"

"I have a feeling we haven't met."

"Actually, we have. It was yesterday." She troed to stand but I held her wrist.

"I'm-"

"Anna Elizabeth Jackson, Freshman. Previous school, Levian Middle School in Virgina. Lives with a family of five."

"How do you know all that?" I said, startled and letting go of her wrist. She laughed, sitting. There was an echo in her laugh. Like she was a hollow tube rather than a human.

"Kid, I have my ways."

The crowd fell silent as Mr. B coughed an _Ahem. _

"As you all know," he started, "the clubs at the school have been open since th first day. A few people are not happy with their electives, so we must introduce the clubs available for all students. My daughter... She will start off."

Jada stood.

* * *

The crowd gasped as she walked up to her supposed father.

"But you have different last names! That isnt possible!" someone yelled. Boos were heard throughout the people.

"Family or not, students are not to be treated like dirt. Now, listen before detention is handed out." Mr. B smiled and left into the corner. Jada had the same expression.

"Hello, Goode. I am a Junior, and I am the daughter of our principal. I don't take advantage of that by doing what ever I want. I'm just like you! I want to be free and have fun! I'm not going to be like my grandmother, Lillian Xander, who rubbed it in that she was like me. I dont understand all the change in last names, but it's like this.

"I want to start a Writing Club. People like us never get to express our feelimgs at school. What we wear, what we say, what we do. Were being controlled by rules. Writing has no rules. Poetry, metaphors, stories. These small words do more than throwing a punch. Thank you."

I didn't think or listen to the other clubs. I knew what I wanted.

* * *

**I'm a bad writer, I know... Should I just delete this story? I don't like it and its kind of useless. I don't even use FF anymore. Sorry, people. I'm deleting this story in a week because I suck at writing. Or I'll leave a note saying, "I'm not writing anymore." Yeah, I'll do that.**


	18. Good Byes

Guest : ... What?

Amaira Rai : Woah, calm down!

Mrs. Leo Valdez 15 : Thank you.

I read the reviews. Honestly, guys. Phew! Way too many words. But Mrs. Leo Valdez 15 said I helped you all. How did I do that exactly? Yeah, I talk to you all and have fun with it, but how? I've only been on Fanfiction for 8 months, and I don't think I could last a year. My real friends, my grades, and person I call Juvilie is depending on me in the real world. So, I'm sorry. I want to quit - that is my fatal flaw. Quitting.

Please forgive me. Now, I would give you a list of every single person who has ever : Reviewed, Read, Followed, Favorited, or PMed me, but there are way too many people. But I want you all to know that I love you. The updates for THE will not continue due to my broken computer and the fact that no one is participating. I may not ever respond to any PMs here for my lack of visiting the website. I will talk to a few people for a week, then I will set off. If you have anything to say, please say it now. Reviews or PMs. It's okay. If I text you through my mobile phone or other apps, I'm not saying good bye to you.

But to everyone else.

-Stay AEB - Awesome, Epic, Brilliant

QUESTION TIME!

How Did I Change You During The Past Months?

My Answer :

If anything, you guys changed me. You changed my motives, friendships, and everything else. Thank you.


	19. I Want To Stay Please Read

Hey, guys. I think I should return to fanfiction! (Oh my god, yay!) But, of course, my writing style will change again. Happy Thanksgiving to those in the U.S. and for anybody who knows it. I should have a chapter up by tomorrow. I'm very excited to read your amazing reviews and thoughts on this. By the way, I'm sick, so your kind words would make me feel better.

I am thankful for...

Family/Friends

You Guys, My Cyber Family, Basically Awesomeness ^_^

Internet

Food...

A lot of stuff.

So, the question is : What are you thankful for?

By the way, if you haven't read, "I'm Sorry," read it... It's like my favorite of everything I have ever written. If you have, tell me what you think. So, yay!


	20. Of Love And Blazer

**This chapter will be extra long. ^_^ Everything is in Anna's POV. Enjoy! And derp, I am dumb. Okay, I just learned that the order of High School years is : Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior. (Alyssa, your so stupid.) I'm sorry if I confused you in my past stories because I'm still young and ignorant. _ So, um, yeah. Anna, Leo, Samuel, and everyone is a Freshman. Jada is a Sophomore. M'kay? OH MY GOD. I missed something. Remember all those times when I talked about "Okay Day"? That was November 22 and I missed it. :'( **

**Major thing right here : Okay, so I've had Kik for the past three or five months and I've started opening it up to Fanfiction users. If you give me a PM, I might give you my username so we can talk. I also have Skype but that's a whole level of trust. But, I trust most of you on here, so, PM me! So we can text and what not. **

* * *

"Hey, Jada! Wait up!" I yelled after her. School had ended, and I saw her walking to a nearby coffee shop. Seeing as this as New York, there was a coffee shop in every street corner.

Jada didn't stop for anything. She kept on walking, not minding a single thing. Busy cars zoomed past, and business people trotted down the sidewalk. I ran after her, catching her wrist like I did at the auditorium.

"Hey," I said breathlessly.

"Leave me alone. I'm busy."

"Are you going to Starbucks?"

"None of your business, Kid."

"Oh, come on!" I thought for a moment as she started to walk again. I didn't let go. "I'll pay?"

This time she stopped. "No. I don't need your charity. I have money."

"Jada, I want to join your club."

"You can join. Just don't bother me."

"Listen. Can we just be friends? Or get to know each other? I don't want to be strangers with you."

"My life is a closed book. I share nothing with anyone. You listen to me." Jada turned around and held my shoulders. "Anna, talk don't trust. Your never safe anywhere you go. Trust me... I... I know what I'm talking about." She shivered, looking very close to tears.

"The world is cruel, I know that. My mother-"

"That's not what I mean," she said silently then let go. "But, I shall be on my way. You go on your path and don't bother me until Monday."

She ran off. No other words exchanged and defiantly no goodbyes.

_Short conversation_, I thought, sighing. _Oh well. There's always Monday. _

Walking home, I mentally started a conversation with Samuel Lee. I never thought he would actually call me up, but hey. A talk with my cru...friend would be really great. Especially after what ever just happened a few moments ago.

"Jello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey, Anna," he said in a mellow time. "Where are you?"

"Walking home from school. Why?"

"Really? Cause I got to your house half an hour ago. You can't still be walking. Unless your _that _slow," he teased. I could just imagine his twisted smile. Something I have grown to love.

"I am not slow, mind you. I bet I could run a mile faster than you can."

"Is that a challenge, Jackson?"

"What else would it sound like?" I but my lip to hide my smile. He didn't answer for about five seconds.

"Fine. I accept. When and where?"

"Tomorrow, after lunch. Around the neighborhood four times. Wanna back out?"

"Never would. Your on. Meanwhile, I'll wait for you to come home. Your parents have a...surprise for you." He pressed the end call button.

Surprises. I hate surprises.

* * *

I closed the door as I entered the house. It was quiet. Judging by my senses, no one was hiding. They were all just huddled up in one space.

"Mom, Dad! Aunt Calypso, Uncle Leo!" I called. No answer. Shrugging, I went to my room. They'd all probably be in there.

_Purrr... _

What. The sound continued.

"Samuel, Leo?" I entered my room. No one was in it. All there was, was an orange kitten lying on my bed. "Oh my god. You are adorable." I picked him - I could just tell it was a male - up and stroked it.

"Hey, Anna-" Leo walked in. "Ah, I see you met Blazer."

"One, he is adorable. Two, where is the rest of the family?"

"Backyard. It's Barbecue Night!"

"Oh..." I put Blazer down and he started to walk around the room. "Where did you guys get the cat?"

"Animal Shelter. Duh." I glared at him. "Aww, look at your little puppy dog eyes. So cute. Anyway, you can talk to Samuel while I go downstairs and steal whatever my dad is eating."

I watched as he, too, walked away from me. A few shouts were made outside and footsteps ran up the stairs. I played with the orange kitten, amazed at how energetic it was.

"Hey," said the boy, leaning against the door frame. "You look adorable when your playing with a kitten." He winked.

"Shut up, Samuel." I raised an arm so he could help me up. Clumsy me, I tumbled a little and ended up giving him a hug. He chuckled and helped me up. Classic.

"So, do you like your little surprise?" Samuel picked up the small kitten. It meowed softly and settled onto his head.

"Very." I kissed the cat's nose and it tapped me with his paw.

"Blazer's adorable. You know, I had a cat once. Her name was Beth. She was like a big, white snow ball. Fluffy as a cloud. She died two years ago after food poisoning..."

"I'm sorry to hear that... But hey. You and Olivia are welcome here anytime to play with Blazer. I bet when he gets bigger, he would be the most energetic cat there is."

"I bet he would." Laughter, then a comfortable silence. We sat next to each other, the back of my head on his lap and him slouched against the bed. He stared at me as Blazer started 'digging' on my bed. He seems to be declawed, so it was okay and nothing got ripped.

"Hey, Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you. A lot."

"Pretty obvious, Samuel. We're friends after all." I knew what he meant, but I wanted to play dumb. Just in case...

"I don't think of you as a friend."

"Sister?"

"I could see that little twinkle in your eye. Stop playing dumb."

I pouted cutely. "Nah. I love playing dumb."

He didn't talk. He struck me with this serious face. His hand elevated my back and I was sitting next to him. Samuel smiled and kissed my forehead. I held in a blush and a smile.

"You sly taco..." Leo said when he walked in. "You finally made a move on my sister, eh?"

"Leo!" This time I really blushed. It was like everyone was staring at an extra red tomato. "Shut up!"

"Oh, you like him." Leo smirked. "I'm telling Aunt Piper when she comes tonight!"

"No, Leo! Don't!" I smacked him with a pillow, which he blocked. I felt hands wrap around my waist and another kiss planted on my cheek. "Meep!"

"Come on, Annie. Give up," Samuel said aloud. "You can't defeat us."

"Yes, I can..." I frowned.

"Nope. You can't. Anyway, Uncle Percy wants both of you downstairs and enjoying roasted ham." He called Blazer, who hopped into Leo's head, and the two went downstairs. Samuel let go of me.

"So, Anna. Do you like me back?"

"I haven't really thought about it... But you and I have known each other for one week and got into so much. So, yeah. I do like you."

"Really?"

"Well, of course. I mean, there are these dating apps now where people ask strangers out on a date. Come on, at least we know each other. A little..."

"I'll take it." One more embrace before we headed down to eat.

My entire family arrived and Samuel didn't feel awkward at all. He just blended with all the teens there. As the adults caught up once again, Leo swooped in and whispered to Aunt Piper what had happened. She put on a serious face, walked over to me, and squealed.

"Anna Elizabeth Jackson!" she whispered in my ear. My father raised an eyebrow, but they all continued to speak.

"Don't tell anyone..."

"I won't. Cross my heart. But hey, if you need advice, I'm here. M'kay?"

"Alright, Aunt Piper..."

She giggled and sat back down. That isn't like her. She was a tough shell. But once her fighter-niece gets a crush on someone, she turns into jelly...

"Anna, come here," Lily called to me, holding out a seat. I smiled and took it.

"So, what are we talking about?"

"Oh, relationships and such. Jake got a girlfriend!" Jane exclaimed, laughing. She was such a tease. Jake blushed, a rare sight. Samuel tossed me a secret glance and I stared back at him questioningly.

"Hold on. I see a connection." Lily grabbed my friend by the collar, another rare sight, and forced him into a seat next to me. "Leo, your judgement?"

"Perfect for each other. Jane?"

"Ultimate dorky couple. I give it a ten."

You see, Leo, Jane, and Lily are like the romance team among us. Kind of weird, but hey, they're judgements on other things are spot on.

"Guys..." I whimpered.

"Why are you complaining, Jackson?" He grinned.

More blushes, laughter, then silence. I have such a strange family...

* * *

Barbecue Night finished. I spent most of it in my bedroom and not socializing. Most of the time, Jake would drop in and talk to me. Leo and Samuel would crack a few jokes outside. More secret glances.

"Hey, Anna?" my father asked.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I brought you a muffin. Blue."

I smiled at took it gratefully. "Thanks."

"Also, do you, uh, have a boyfriend?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Remember what Mom use to tell you?"

"Which one?"

"That makes me sound like a player, Anns... Annabeth. She said, 'I'll let you have a boyfriend and I won't bother you about it. I'll let you learn your lesson and give you freedom with your choices. Just be open.'"

"I remember. She tells me every night."

"Well, I'm open to it now. Go ahead and live life, my daughter." And he left the room as I devoured my muffin.

_Meow... _Blazer crawled onto my lap. He looked hungry.

"Hey, silly kitty. Let's see if they got some cat food for you." He purred in response. I walked into my parents room, where Dad was watching TV and Mom was reading a novel.

"Mom, Dad? Where's the cat food?"

"Downstairs, bottom cabinet by the sink," Mom answered.

"Thanks."

I placed Blazer on my head, then thought otherwise and held him. A small bag of soft cat food was hidden. I fed my new cat, the room silent. Leo and Samuel's voices crowded the backyard. I mumble-sang a few things that popped into my head as time passed. The day was done.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? No hate burgers! Reviews are awesome. As some of you may know, I joined two clubs. I made one up by myself, then one with Mrs. Leo Valdez 15. Way too many clubs, but yeah. **

**My club is the Muffarmy. I will post stuff about it on my profile soon, but my computer is broken. :( Basically, the Muffarmy is separated into sections. **

**Group 1 : Team Muffin. (Alyssa)**

**Group 2 : Team Donut. (Emily)**

**Group 3 : Team Cake. (Melissa)**

**Group 4 : Team Candy. (Annmarie)**

**In that specific order. There's only four members, and we're all the captains. (They're my reality friends.) If you want to join, review which group your in! **

**The one I created with Mrs. Leo Valdez 15 is Baconopolis. All about pork. Bacon. Food... Anything meaty. If you would like to join, PM us.**

**Stay Random, Awesome, Epic, and Brilliant. 2,000 words. :')**


	21. Morning, Angel

**I see a lot of you guys missed me. XD Thanks for your reviews. I would answer them, but it would take up most of the chapter. Anyway, enjoy, my love muffins. That's weird. Never mind. Still enjoy. This chapter may be choppy. If you think it sucks... I do to. But I'm writing again. **

**Sorry I'm missing the questions, but I'm gonna lay back for a while. **

**Here's a poem. I wrote it myself. **

**I know you won't be replying. **

**At least you caught me trying. **

**Don't leave me out here crying. **

**My act, I know your not buying. **

**But please know I'm not lying. **

* * *

"Morning, angel." Leo woke me up. My cat was on a pillow on the floor. Everything was still neat and tidy - weird.

"Angel?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sam told me to. He went to the hospital last night. Still there though. Wanted to see if you wanted to come with me."

"We're not driving. We're taking your bike or my dad is driving."

"I'll go with the dad thing."

"Good. Get out and let me get dressed. Tell Dad and don't forget to give me a muffin."

"Okay, okay, Ms. Bossy. Geez... Wait, no. _Mrs_. Bossy. Samuel orders me around too." I pushed him out of my room and locked the door. Brothers... Little teases. But Leo's older than me. Everyone is.

I dressed and got ready, unlocking the door to get to the bathroom. Blazer pounced down the stairs and Leo fed him. I wore simple clothing : Cuffed jeans, a black shirt, fur boots, a gray hoodie, and wolf beanie. My father drove us to the hospital as I munched on a muffin, saving one for Samuel. Leo was bringing one for Olivia - naturally. Dad went home, hugging me first and telling me to stay safe. An, "I will," was my answer.

My brother walked into Olivia's room after we signed in. Ms. Tananka wasn't there. Frowning, I followed close behind. He held her hand** (alliteration XD) **and fed her the muffin. Sam kissed my forehead and gingerly took the muffin from my hand.

"Aww, how cute," Olivia said as Samuel embraced me.

"Erm, yeah. Let go, Bud." I tapped his arm, but he was stubborn.

"No thanks. Your nice to hug."

I punched him playfully. If you knew me, it wouldn't be so playful. I sat on the ground and he smirked, rubbing his arm.

"Don't they make the perfect couple?" Olivia whispered.

"Got that right." She and Leo laughed.

"We're not a couple. He just kissed me three times that is no where around my lips."

"You count?" Leo teased. "Aww... I ship it! Sanna... Anuel.. Amuel.. Samna.. Yeesh, they don't have such great ship names." **(Thank you, Mrs. Leo Valdez 15 for that review.)**

"Doesn't matter. We'll come up with something. Either way, they're perfect."

"You know what I haven't been counting? The times where I've told someone to shut up. Must've been a lot though," I muttered.

We talked for an hour, cracking jokes and telling stories. Olivia told us embarrassing stories about Samuel and Leo did the same for me. Naturally, we fired back.

"Children," a nurse said, "visiting hours are over. Please step outside." He was the same person who helped Aunt Thalia when she cut herself. We followed the nurse's orders.

Wait. Aunt Thalia. I haven't seen her since the night she was in the hospital bed. Mom and Dad never mentioned anything about her after that.

"Mr. Kimberly?" I asked the nurse. "Excuse me, but is Thalia Grace here?"

"No, she has returned, ah, 'out into the wild,' as she puts it."

"Oh... Thanks anyway."

"Your welcome. Now, hop along."

* * *

**Sorry. I'll make it long tomorrow. You know the drill. "Good, bad, awesome, terrible?..."**


	22. Wanna Date?

**GUYS! WHY ARE YOU ALL SO BEAUTIFUL? **

**To the wonderful Taylor Swift Fans : Do you guys miss her old country-ness? I do. :'(**

**IMPORTANT! REALLY SUPER IMPORTANT! HEY YOU, YEAH THE PERSON THAT IS IGNORING THIS. READ IT. Oh well. **** When my dad comes home from the Philippines (all the way across the Pacific Ocean) in about two years, I might move. Maybe to the UK or something, as he says. If you are one of my amazing readers and you are in the UK, PM me 'cause I wanna know what it's like there. Maybe I might not even move and stay here with my fellow Americans. Also, I GOT A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT! Yup. I will be posting videos for you guys every Saturday when I can. My name is Random Cherry Blossom. Here's my first video!**

** : / / m . ? v = - s I E - D g**

**or "Random Cherry Blossom I'm Random Cherry Blossom"**

**Just get rid of the spaces on the first one. If you didn't get it, PM me. I may have accidentally posted the same video twice because I'm really stupid. **

* * *

I set up the hammock in the backyard and started to swing silently, alone and waiting. Lunch has passed, and I haven't seen the boys since. Uncle Leo and Aunt Calypso went out on a well-deserved date. Mom and Dad were fighting - yet again - up in their room. I heard a snippet of it. Something about visiting the old house. Blazer was cuddled up in the grass, biting it and sneezing when it tickled his nose.

"You don't know how adorable you are," I told the cat. "Little fur ball."

A walk by myself sounded nice, and a snack. But I just got comfortable. I don't want to stand up. Blame teen problems.

Swinging, I started to think. _Do I like Samuel? Probably... He defiantly likes me. Well, I think. What am I suppose to do?_

_"_Yo!"

"Huh? Who's there?" I fell off the hammock, my face making contact with the ground. "Ow..." Rubbing my head, I stood.

"Alex Castellan, Green Eyes!" I looked up, and saw... A tomato. Not literally. Alex stood at the outside of the fence. He looked just as he did when we were little. Always so red-faced whenever I walked into the room. Though, he seems to have turned into a Sideways Gary** (AmazingPhil reference; someone who wears their hair on one side of their face)**, but he was still okay-looking.

"Hey... What brings you to this part of New York?" I walked over to him and embraced him.

"My parents were in town and wanted to drop by. They're inside, by the way."

"We have a front door, you know. Come in through it and we'll resume talking."

He did so and we sat on the hammock, swinging with an arm around each other like we used to when we were seven.

"How are you, Bud?"

"Been great, Phoenix." He winked. "You?"

"I made a lot of friends. One of them are here actually." I carefully took of his arm and led him to Leo's room, carrying a tired Blazer with me also.

"Leo! Open up!" I knocked on the door, and Sam opened the door. "Hey, Lee." I put the cat on the floor and it scampered around the room.

"Who's that?" the two boys asked each other. Too many boys in this house, geez.

"Samuel Lee, Alexander Castellan. I've known Alex since I was six, and Samuel about a week ago. (Start singing that song, vine lovers.)"

"Nice to meet you," Samuel greeted, shaking Alex's hand.

Alex stared at me then winked again. "Are you taking care of my friend?" he asked. But not to me.

"Trust me. I am."

"You teasers! Go bond. I'm going on a walk."

"Can I go with you?" Samuel pouted cutely.

"Uh... Okay... Whatever. Do whatever you want. I'm still going on a walk."

No one followed as I rumbled down the stairs.

* * *

**~Samuel's POV~**

_God, I love her. _

Maybe a little exaggerated, but true. She's amazing even if I hadn't dug through all her secrets yet. Alexander went downstairs with his parents and didn't pay me a single word after Anna had left. Leo and Blazer were playing tag, distracted by each other's tactics. I stared out the window, watching as Anna started to sing. She was only a few blocks away and I could catch up to her. Maybe even race her earlier than we were going to.

Yeah. I'll surprise her. She hates surprises.

"I'll be back, Leo!"

I grabbed a coat and ran down the stairs, screaming, "Race you to the park, Anna!"

She looked startled, but started running aside me. A beautiful laugh sounded from her lips. I quickly swerved and ran behind her, reaching out to hug her. Of course, I caught her and she laughed again. I set Anna down.

"You decided to come with me after all. Well, come on."

Putting an arm around her, we walked.

"I'm very contented in having you in my life..." she muttered into my collar. I smiled.

"Same. What are we, Jackson?"

"Well. It depends. What do you want?"

"Whatever _you_ want."

"Now how can we decide if the person who asked the question doesn't know what they want?"

"I don't know."

"Come on. Answer. What do you want from us?"

"You, me, at Pizza Hut. Alone."

"So you want to date?"

"You don't know that! I could want to spend quality time with my friend."

"Your stupid liar. Even if it wasn't a date I still would've said yes." She kissed my cheek and I froze pale.

"You... Ki-kissed me..."

"Got a problem, Lee?"

"No, not at." Nervous chuckle. "So, that date..."

"So, it was a date!"

"Whatever. Do you want to go out with me, Anna Jackson?"

"Sure."

"'Sure?' No, 'I love you, Samuel! Of course I will!'"

She rolled her eyes. Beautiful.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated; no flame burgers. Don't forget to watch my YouTube video and suggest what I should do my next one. See you guys! **


End file.
